The Tale of the Weino Sisters
by noelle1322
Summary: Clarabelle and Bertha Weino are sisters who have just moved into the town of Effle. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**My friend and I wrote this story, and it is proof that we indeed have too much free time. I also just realized that this story has no dialogue. These ideas come from The Sims for Playstation 2.  
**

* * *

In the small neighborhood of Effle lies the Weino family. In a small house live the two Weino sisters, Bertha and Clarabelle. With their terrible virtual fashion sense they prepared to face the Sims world, but they were unemployed. They were the only Sims on the block that wore more than just a bra. They felt different. They were outsiders. Bertha got a job as a pickpocket and she quickly rose on the criminal career ladder. Clarabelle was a golf caddy and her slacker ways never got her far in life.

When they arrived in the neighborhood of Effle a nice man named Randy invited Clarabelle to his home. She felt special because Bertha was not invited. When she arrived at Randy's home he was already in his swimming trunks. Clarabelle walked inside and was astonished when magically a curtain popped up and she all of a sudden was wearing a bikini! Then Randy invited her in....

* * *

After a while Berthas life as a pickpocket became tiring. Running from the police was not the life she wanted to live. It was far to exhausting, but she was able to keep her girlish figure. She soon moved on and became a subway musician; she even belonged to a carpool. She preferred being handed money instead of stealing it.

Life went on for Clarabelle, who had long forgotten about hot tub Randy. She was angry that Bertha was now the chief moneymaker of the household. She was jealous. But she could not avoid Bertha in their tiny one bedroom house; they even had to share a bed. Privacy was impossible for Clarabelle. The doorbell constantly rang with neighbors coming in and out. They left in a temper because Clarabelle did not have time to socialize and feed them all.

Bertha spent her many days in the subway system. Making no money and feeling quite depressed, but when she came home to Clarabelle everything was better. She secretly loved their one bedroom home. Sharing as bed was no issue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Just as weird. A whole 5 hits... Whooo!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

A little bit later….

Times were rough for the Sims. Even though Bertha was promoted to a piano tuner, Clarabelle was still angry with her sister. She bought a new bed, because she couldn't stand Bertha at all. The thought of sleeping next to her was unbearable. It caused a deep pain for Bertha knowing that her sister did not feel any affection.

It was the middle of the night and Bertha was getting tired. She really wanted to rest, but there was no where to sleep. So instead she went outside and touched a flamingo. Time stretched on and on. Bertha was tired so she decided to buy another bed, even though she longed for her sisters company. Bertha really wanted to talk to Clarabelle but Clarabelle wouldn't have it! She thought Bertha was a silly child with terrible ideas. She always had since they were children. Bertha loved her sister she wanted to spend more time with her. No matter what people said.

* * *

Clarabelle was disturbed by Bertha's behavior. So she bought a second bed and put it outside. Exiled to the backyard. This situation was taking a toll on her mental state and she was eating more then ever and forgetting to flush the toilet.

Bertha on the other hand was becoming more successful in the piano tuning business. She was feeling a little better now that she had taken a step up. She still couldn't get Clarabelle out of her mind. It was eating at her soul. She tried to keep her mind off the new sleeping situation by tuning pianos.

It was now 4:35pm and Clarabelle kept forgetting the carpool, and missing work. Bertha came home from work and took a long nap. Every time Bertha talked to Clarabelle she would walk away, and a screen would pop up saying they were not friends. Now Bertha was angry and no longer wanted to talk to Clarabelle, they had given up.

* * *

Life in the home was boring as ever. Clarabelle lost her job as a golf caddy and all hope seemed to be lost. Bertha then realized that she, in fact, was not a lesbian. She was just a confused individual who desired sisterly affection and no longer wanted to share the bed with Clarabelle, who after losing her bed wanted to. But nonetheless, Clarabelle still did not accept Bertha.

Bertha did not tell her revelation to her sister, so Clarabelle still found her a disturbed person. Clarabelle spent her days angry and alone. Now the neighbors wouldn't come visit. The Weinos were now the outcasts of the neighborhood of Effle.

* * *

** The whole Bertha desiring Clarabelle was my weird Jerry Springer-esque Idea)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Even though this makes no sense and no one actually reads it.**

* * *

Bertha suddenly passed out. She was overcome with anger. Too angry to do anything. And slept the day away.

Clarabelle was also unhappy and went outside to kick a flamingo. Then ate more. And then a phone call arrived; she had lost her job as a golf caddy. She needed to hunt for a new one. And so she took over Berthas old job and began a life of crime.

Bertha now the only employed Sim went out to tune pianos. She really had to pee but needed the money more. She was also very tired. Clarabelle was high maintenance and constantly needed to eat, or shower, or take a leak to ensure her happiness. It took a toll on their relationship and Bertha thought that they would never share a special bond. And one side of the bed always stayed made.

* * *

Clarabelle's mood quickly decreased, and the stress eating continued again. The eating was so bad that the family was now in debt. But Bertha did not care and bought her dream pool anyway, plunging the family into deeper debt. Threatening calls came warning them to pay or they would reposes their furniture.

But Clarabelle did not care. For, she had received buns of steel and washboard abs with their new pool. She exercised almost as much as she ate, so she could still maintain her girlish figure. But Bertha's depression worsened and almost everything depressed her. Her performance at work worsened and no promotion seemed to be in sight.

* * *

Poor Bertha has to sleep in the backyard. She hired a maid and a gardener. Putting them farther into debt. She didn't care. Clarabelle needed to get off her butt and contribute. Also the pool gained Bertha buns of steel and washboard abs something she needed for a promotion at work.

Clarabelle went on a spending spree. She bought a dollhouse, a basketball hoop, a guitar, a beach simulator and a mirror, which they placed outside. They also purchased a flamingo because they helped them through hard times. She also added a burglary alarm even though she was a criminal herself. After all this spending she decided she needed to take a shower since eating was out of the question since they spent all their money.

Bertha realized her carpool wasn't coming. She felt sad inside, so she went outside to play basketball. Which she found out she sucked at. Then Bertha went swimming, but Clarabelle got out as soon as Bertha got in.

Bertha was playing with a dollhouse reminiscing on her childhood when Clarabelle still loved her. Clarabelle was hungry, but they were broke and she couldn't afford food. Bertha peed her self and went to take a bath in the outside tub. When everything was going well the band came and took a lamp. They knew they were in trouble they just didn't care.

* * *

**So reviews anyone? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a new milestone. Bertha and Clarabelle would now share the bed because the repo man was threatening to take the other one, and they wanted to be close in there time of trouble.

Clarabelle's health was failing and she kept passing out due to lack of food. They no longer had any. They kept checking the fridge hoping food would appear but it was still empty.

Bertha still had a job, but refused to go. She was very cranky because she was hungry. She no longer loved the things she had loved before, but her plan was working Clarabelle was getting even closer to Bertha, and they were going to spend the day talking. Then a terrible phone call came, they both lost their jobs. Bertha couldn't figure out how Clarabelle lost a job as a pickpocket. They were still desperately hungry, and so delusional that Clarabelle was flirting with Bertha and their relationship score was though the roof.

Life spiraled downward for the Weino sisters. With no food their moods were horrible and they wouldn't even talk to each other without passing out. Life truly was sucked. Bertha can't sleep. Clarabelle can't eat her feelings away. They had nothing to do with their pathetic lives. All the Weino sisters had was each other.

Bertha kept looking into the fridge like food would magically appear, but alas it would not. They could have easily solved this problem by selling some of their unnecessary things, but they could not part with these dear items, such as the extra bed and bathtub in their yard.

They did not know how long they would last without their food. Life was a cruel and unusual punishment. Bertha became delusional and sold the refrigerator so even if they had money they would not be tempted to eat. Bertha was trying to force herself and her sister become anorexic. They vowed never to eat again! What a cruel, cruel world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I love how hits dwindle each chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Bertha in another wave a panic built a wall around her sister after she had passed out. Clarabelle then woke up panic and then passed out again. After Bertha built the room she disappeared, but then reappeared standing idly by basketball hoop waiting for something to happen. Bertha then decided she wanted a fireplace but realized it was not in the Sims catalog, but there was a domo, whatever the hell that is.

Clarabelle still in her box was still passed out. She was all alone with only grass and drywall to keep her company. She then woke up and was mad because she no longer had anyone to talk to, and her social score plummeted.

* * *

**Short one. Still 0 reviews.**


End file.
